deadislandfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Сэм Би
Сэм Би (Sam B) — один из четырёх героев, рэп-артист одного хита. Родом из Нового Орлеана, теперь он выступает четыре ночи в неделю на курорте Royal Palms. Биография Сэм Би был приглашен курортом Royal Palms для исполнения его известной песни «Who do You Voodoo?» на VIP-вечеринке отеля. Рэпер с радостью согласился приехать. Сильный, уверенный в себе и гордый, Сэм Би имел в прошлом проблемы с наркотиками и алкоголем, его личная жизнь была наполнена предателями-друзьями и просто отрицательными личностями. Статистика * Специальность: Тупое оружие * Здоровье: 110 * Скорость: 100 * Выносливость:90 Советы * В кооперативном прохожденнии Сэм является, говоря современным игровым языком, «танком», который принимает на себя все удары. * При распределении умений в ветке «Бой» сложно сделать ошибку, посколько все таланты по-своему полезны. * Только у Сэма есть регенерация с течением времени. * При определённом распределении умений критические удары будут выпадать очень часто (и вследствие этого эффекты прикреплённых модификаций будут срабатывать часто). * Только у Сэма есть таланты на понижение получаемого урона. * Иногда от ударов Сэма враги улетают на десятки метров (относится и к ярости). * Захват — способность отталкивать противников и тем самым отправлять их в нокаут. * Нокаут врагов при определённом раскладе умений достигает 6 секунд. * В дробящем оружии ценится даже не урон в секунду, а его сила. Враги будут получать значительный урон. * Рваться в бой не рекомендуется, ибо даже Сэм смертен. * Сэм по урону равен Логану в состоянии опьянения, но, тем не менее, Сянь наносит больше урона. * К дробящему оружию прилагается большое количество модификаций. * Сэм быстро сваливает противников вниз. У него один из самых высоких шансов на это. * Вторая ветка навыков начинается с навыка, повышающего эффективность тупого оружия. Сэм эффективнее всех использует тупое оружие, нанося им подчас даже больше урона, чем острым оружием. Разное * Его группа крови (наряду с другими героями) — первая отрицательная. * Если вы будете бездействовать достаточно долго, Сэм начнёт насвистывать и петь свою песню «Who Do You Voodoo?». * Игровые текстовые файлы имеют следующий закрытый диалог для Сэма Би: : (Английский) : For the longest time, there was nothing there. Nothing inside me. When I was young I had so much to say. So much to prove. Man, I had so much anger inside of me. I knew the whole motherfucking world was against me. But then I made some money and I didn’t know what to say. And the money went away and still had nothing to fucking say. Well, I have something to say now. The world ain’t so black and white no more. It’s black and white and red all over, man. People do amazing shit when they up against it. The one’s who think they’re all that, the ones you think will stand their ground, they fucking run. And the quiet ones. The ones you don’t even notice. Man, they don’t give an inch. They’ll give up everything for someone they don’t even know. There’s a song there somewhere. A song about something real. Shit, I don’t even know if anyone’s gonna be left when this is all done. But if they is… believe me, I got something to say. : (Русский) : Долгое время ничего не было. Внутри меня. Когда я был молод, я хотел так много чего сказать. Так много чего доказать. Мужик, я был полон гнева. Я знал, что против меня весь грёбаный мир. Но потом я заработал немного денег, и сказать мне стало уже нечего. Затем деньги ушли, а мне по-прежнему было нечего сказать. Ну, теперь-то мне есть что сказать. Мир больше не чёрно-белый. Он чёрно-бело-красный, чувак. И люди расцветают, когда идут против него. О ком ты думал, что они те самые, что они будут проявлять стойкость, те, блин, бегут. А тихони. Те, которых ты даже не замечаешь. Мужик, они не сдаются. Они пожертвуют всем ради тех, кого даже не знают. И где-то тут крутится песня. Песня о чём-то реальном. Чёрт, я даже не знаю, выживет ли кто-нибудь, когда это всё закончится. Но если да… поверь, мне есть что рассказать. en:Sam B Категория:Герои Dead Island Категория:Герои Dead Island: Riptide